the_amazing_world_of_gumball_adult_party_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World of Gumball: Adult Party Cartoon: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
The Amazing World of Gumball: Adult Party Cartoon: The Movie: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album by rapper LunchMoney Lewis and Vairous artists for The Amazing World of Gumball: Adult Party Cartoon: The Movie, a 2014 animation film based on the 2013 television series The Amazing World of Gumball: Adult Party Cartoon by Gary Doodles and Steve Borst. It was released on August 10, 2014 through Los Angeles and Orlando, making it his first release through the labels. Following the announcement that Eric Bauza would star in the film, it was revealed he would release a memory song based on the Flocabulary song. As the producer of the soundtrack, Ricky Reed called on Vairous artists to feature on the album including Pitbull, Rihanna, Nick Jonas, Icona Pop, Charli XCX, Katy Perry, Eric Bauza (the voice of Darwin) and Flo Rida. Background In June 2012, it was revealed that Trey Parker (one of the South Park creators) would star as the lead role in the film Happy Gumday!, alongside American voice actor Eric Bauza. In September 2012, Warner Bros. Pictures and Adult Swim announced that the movie will be released for November 27, 2013. In June 2013, the film was retitled from Happy Gumday! to The Amazing World of Gumball: Adult Party Cartoon: The Movie. In 2013, Variety magazine reported that, in addition to Bauza's voice role, LunchMoney Lewis created a concept album for the film which will be released on September 5, 2014. It was released that the film's soundtrack would also include songs recorded by Nick Jonas, Pitbull, and Flo Rida. In a statement for CNN Eric Bauza said: "I think music is important to every film. I think it sets the tone, in the moment. It creates the sensitivity, the suspense, no matter what film it is, especially in animation. I've had had an incredible time making music for this film. I've worked really closely with Steve Borst, the co-director, just to make sure that lyrically, and musically the songs were matching exactly what he needed -- what he needed the audience to feel in that moment." Composition "Bills" performed by LunchMoney Lewis, is a mid-tempo pop ballad with R&B influences that features "pounding" drums, sing-along lyrics, "gigantic" chorus, "layered harmonies", "swirling effects" and uplifting, positive lyrics. Madison Vain of Entertainment Weekly opined that the song is "anthemic" and more "whispier" than LunchMoney Lewis' debut singles. Singles "Bills" had premiered the song on Radio Disney on February 6, 2014. Following "Bills", "GDFR" was released. Track listing * Writing credits: yes * Extra column: Producer(s) * Total length: 31m 21s * Song1: Bills * Performed by: LunchMoney Lewis * Writers: Ricky Reed * Producers: Ricky Reed * Length:3m 25s * Song2: Run to Me * Performed by: Pitbull * Writers: Armando C. Perez, Danny Mercer * Producers: GaryGo * Length: 4m 14s * Song3: Cannonball * Performed by: Rihanna * Writers: Robyn Fenty, GaryGo * Producers: Paul Dawson * Length: 3m 11s * Song4: Jealous * Performed by: Nick Jonas * Writers: Nick Jonas, Nolan Lambroza, Simon Wilcox * Producers: Sir Nolan * Length: 3m 42s * Song5: I Love It (I Don't Care) * Performed by: Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX * Writers: Charlotte Aitchison, Patrik Berger, Linus Eklow * Producers: Patrik Berger, Style of Eye * Length: 2m 37s * Song6: Roar * Performed by: Katy Perry * Writers: Katy Perry, Lukasz Gottwald, Max Martin, Bonnie McKee, Henry Walter * Producers: Dr. Luke, Max Martin, Cirkut * Length: 3m 42s * Song7: The Last 18 Years in Rap * Performed by: Darwin Watterson * Writers: Eric Bauza, LunchMoney Lewis * Producers: Bauza * Length: 4m 2s * Song8: GDFR * Performed by: Flo Rida * Writers: Tramar Dillard, Dominic Woods, Lucas Rego, Mike Caren, Andrew Seder, Charles W. Miller, Gerald Goldstein, Harold Brown, Howard E. Scott, Justin Frank, Lee Oskar, Leroy L. Jordan, Morris Dickerson, Sylvester Allen * Producers: DJ Frank E, Andrew Cedar, Lookas, Miles Beard * Length: 3m 10s Personnel Producer * LunchMoney Lewis Charts TBA. Release history Add one after the songs. See also * The Amazing World of Gumball: Adult Party Cartoon: The Movie References * TBA. External links * The Amazing World of Gumball: Adult Party Cartoon: The Movie at Discogs Category:Film soundtracks Category:2014 soundtracks